


sdrawkcaB

by VaguelyWording



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyWording/pseuds/VaguelyWording
Summary: If only they could go back to the way they were before.If only they could turn back time.If only they could make it run backwards, so they wouldn't make the same mistakes.But it was too late.
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae





	sdrawkcaB

"I'm leaving."

"Then leave."

A bitter smile. "I'll miss you."

"Get out, Daehyun."

"Bye, Youngjae. I'll see you in hell." Daehyun picked up his bag and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Youngjae stood by the window, watching Daehyun get into his car and drive away.

He turned away.

"I thought we were already there, babe."

* * *

A knock on the door.

Youngjae sighed and stood, wincing as he placed weight on his left leg. He walked to the door painfully and opened it.

Daehyun gave him a tired smile, as if he didn't have a black eye and scratches all over his body from the night before.

"Why do you always come back?"

"Why do you always let me?"

"So you can clean up the messes you make. There's broken glass all around the bedroom."

"I'm not the only one that makes messes."

"Fuck you."

"It's the other way around, sweetie."

"Go away." Youngjae started to close the door, but Daehyun blocked it with his arm and pushed past Youngjae, into the small apartment.

He leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Youngjae's, then pulled up slightly, staring into Youngjae's eyes. "You know that someday, I won't come back."

Youngjae locked his arms around Daehyun's neck and pulled him down again to kiss him harshly. "I can't wait, babe."

* * *

"I hate you!" Youngjae screamed, pushing Daehyun so hard that his back slammed into the wall.

Daehyun smiled and did nothing, enraging Youngjae further.

"You're a fucking piece of shit! You treat me like you should be treating yourself!" Youngjae shouted into Daehyun's face. "You don't get to go fuck around while I stay here pathetically waiting for you to come back! You don't get to treat me like I'm worthless! You don't get to pretend that you don't do anything wrong! You don't get to -"

Youngjae was cut off as Daehyun cupped his face gently and wiped his tears with his fingers. "I know I'm wrong, but I'm not the only one who's wrong, am I?" Youngjae tried to break away from Daehyun, but Daehyun held onto his arms tightly so that he couldn't escape.

"Let go," Youngjae sobbed.

"Would you like me to say hi to the guy I see walking out of your apartment at least once a week?" Daehyun tightened his grip. "Would you like him to know that he's not the only man in your life? That he's not even the most important man in your life."

"Stop."

"Do you want me to? Don't you deserve this?"

"You deserve this, you fucker!"

"I know I do," Daehyun shouted, shaking Youngjae's body. "And I get what I deserve every fucking day when I see you in tears because of me!"

Youngjae's body went limp, and Daehyun wrapped his arms around Youngjae's body, holding him to try to stop the younger's tears.

"Do you want to stay like this for a little bit?" Daehyun asked quietly.

Youngjae nodded.

Daehyun kissed Youngjae's head softly and hugged him more strongly.

* * *

Daehyun opened Youngjae's door to find all of the lights turned off. He approached the bedroom nervously, and walked inside to find Youngjae curled into a ball, crying, on the bed.

"Jae?"

"Go away."

"Jae, what's wrong?" Concerned, Daehyun sat on the edge of the bed, and reached out a hand to stroke Youngjae's hair, before Youngjae slapped it away.

"Don't touch me. I saw you."

"What?" Daehyun felt the dread creeping up his back.

"I saw you with him!" Youngjae finally sat up and glared at Daehyun angrily. "I saw you kissing him, I saw his hands up your shirt, I saw you whisper into his ear and get into your car with him."

"Jae, I -"

"Shut up! Go away! I don't even want to look at you!" Youngjae slapped Daehyun.

Shocked, Daehyun held up a hand to his cheek, and couldn't hold back a short laugh. "Okay. I'm leaving. But Youngjae, I need to explain what -"

"Get out. I don't want to hear it." Youngjae turned around, lied back down, and closed his eyes.

Daehyun sighed. He stood, and started to walk away, before stopping and turning around. Hesistantly, he leaned down and kissed Youngjae's cheek softly, biting his lip as Youngjae pushed him away. He walked to the door. "I love you."

No response.

Daehyun left.

* * *

Youngjae sighed in contentment as Daehyun kissed him softly, pressing him gently but firmly against the wall. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Daehyun replied, kissing a trail from Youngjae's lips to his jawline, down his neck, to his collarbone. "God, I missed you so much, and I was only gone for two days."

Youngjae tilted Daehyun's face up with his fingers under the older's chin. "I need you too. Daehyun, don't ever leave me."

"I won't." Daehyun pressed his lips against Youngjae's more fervently, parting them so that he could explore Youngjae's familar mouth. "I won't ever leave, I promise. I love you."

Sighing quietly in pleasure, Youngjae ran his hands through Daehyun's hair, wishing for the moment never to end. "I love you too."

* * *

Youngjae yawned loudly, making Daehyun laugh.

"Cute."

"I know I am." Youngjae glanced at Daehyun and winked.

Daehyun leaned over and started squeezing Youngjae's cheek, making the younger whine. "You're so cute that I just want to do this to you all the time."

Pouting, Youngjae finally broke away. "Show your love for me in a less annoying way."

Daehyun raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Not like that!" Youngjae shrieked and threw a pillow at Daehyun. "You pervert!"

"You said it, not me," Daehyun chuckled, and reached over to kiss Youngjae's cheek. "Seriously, you're so cute."

"And I still know I am."

They laughed.

* * *

Daehyun nearly spat out his drink trying to hold in his laughter as Youngjae told him another bad joke. "Jae, you're killing me."

"Jae?" Youngjae titled his head, keeping his own mirth at bay.

"Well, it's like, our tenth date. I figured we would be at nickname status by now. No? Was I wrong?" Daehyun tried to keep his tone light, trying not to show how worried he actually was about if he messed up.

"You weren't wrong, Dae." Youngjae grinned and held Daehyun's hand in his own under the table, rubbing light circles on it. "Don't worry about it."

Daehyun gathered his courage. "Then . . . then are we at boyfriend status?" He held his breath in anticipation of Youngjae's reply.

A gentle squeeze to his hand. "Of course, boyfriend."

Daehyun smiled at Youngjae, and Youngjae smiled back.

* * *

Youngjae stared in awe at the man standing on the small stage in the coffee shop. He had a beautiful voice, and a beautiful face to match it. He was perfect. The man finished his song and bowed to the small audience, smiling widely. He stepped off the stage, and sat down at a table near Youngjae's. Youngjae couldn't help but stare. Why was he so damn attractive?

The man looked up and his eyes met Youngjae's. Youngjae blushed, embarrassing at being caught staring, but his breath caught in his throat as the man started walking over to his table.

"Hi, I'm Daehyun."

Youngjae's mind melted into a puddle.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

That smile was going to kill Youngjae.

"Uh . . . should I leave? Am I bothering you?

"No, no, no!" Youngjae burst out, and then blushed again, harder his time. "Sit!" He gestured awkwardly to the seat across from him, and slapped himself mentally. "I-I'm Youngjae. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Daehyun smiled sweetly again as he sat down and Youngjae could have sworn his face was on fire. "You're cute."

Youngjae choked on air. "W-What?"

"You're cute. Would you like to go on a date?" Daehyun gazed at Youngjae expectantly, eyes wide and sincere.

"I-I-I-" Apparently Youngjae couldn't talk anymore.

"Yeah, you're really cute." Daehyun chuckled softly. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down something quickly before sliding it over to Youngjae. "My number. Text me." Daehyun stood and walked away casually, leaving Youngjae a stuttering mess.

The attractive stranger had just called him cute and given him his number.

Youngjae looked down at the slip of paper and smiled. Yes, he was definitely going to text Daehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from another account


End file.
